tdspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Max
Max labeled The Super-Villain, was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, originally being placed on Pimâpotew Kinosewak before switching to Waneyihtam Maskwak in This Is The Pits!. Personality Max is obsessed with being the most diabolical mind Total Drama has ever seen. He is constantly boasting about being the personification of the word "evil." Coverage Total Drama: Pahkitew Island On So, So, Uh This Is My Team?, he wants to make his evil presence known. He works with Scarlett in the challenge to get materials to build their house. Max builds a machine (with Scarlett helping to fix it at first) in I Love You, Grease Pig, to use on the pig, to get it to sabotage the other team evilly in the challenge. It eventually broke when he rode it too fast, and causing the pig to fall, and the machine to crack. On Twinning Isn't Everything, Max tries to show off that he is the most evil person in the challenge, but it does not work. He teams up with Scarlett again for the challenge. Max proves in the challenge that he is not as competent and in control as he wants to be, which Scarlett grows a bit annoyed by. Max does not do much in I Love You, I Love You Knots, but when he has to confessed something, he could not do it. On A Blast From The Past, Max and Scarlett are interacting before the challenge, but they are cut off. He is up against Ella, and comes up with a plan with the help to Scarlett to put a wire on his paddle, and throw an eel, so he can shock someone. He does this with Ella, and causes her to fall in the water. He is up against Ella again later in the challenge, but has bad luck this time, as a bear throws him in the water. After the challenge is complete, he thanks his assistant Scarlett, which does not sit right with her. Max wakes up Scarlett by yelling and poking her with a stick in Mo' Monkey Mo' Problems. He talks to Scarlett about their alliance, and he makes a trap during the challenge with her help. He is not much of good help in this episode, as he failed in almost everything his temamates were doing. He even leads his teammates to the trap that he created, causing them to be trapped. When they do escape and lose the challenge, he is eliminated, which he lashes out at, but is spared when Chris disqualifies Ella. In This Is The Pits!, he is annoyed and freaked out about the ants on his bed (which Scarlett probably put them there) and kills some of them with a magnifying glass. During the challenge, his team splits apart, and he is stuck with Scarlett for the rest of the challenge. He ends up being bitten by an electric crocodile, and Scarlett ditches him, to only catch up with her soon after. He throws away the electric piece Scarlett took from the crocodile, as they entered an elevator. During the bonfire, Chris tells him that he is switching with Sky, (calling him and Scarlett a couple, much to Scarlett's shock and displeasure) meaning Max is a member of Team Maskwak. In Three Zones And A Baby, Max enjoys the challenge, due to him handling a baby, he is angered at Sugar laughing at him and tries to act evil, even though, it is clear he enjoys the challenge, when the challenge concludes he tries to keep the baby, but is found out after Chris points out Max did not give his baby, much to his sadness. Trivia *He is the second character to have purple hair, after Sierra. **He is the only male to have purple hair. *He is one of two characters to be on two teams so far in the season. The other one being Sky * Max, pushed by Jasmine, is the first contestant to jump out of the plane to arrive at the new island. *He is the only contestant in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island to show nudity. * In Three Zones And a Baby, Max shows a more nurturing side to a baby due to his audition tape stating that he babysits. * According to his audition, he takes french horn lessons. *He is the 4th person to be irregularly voted out, after Amy, Ella, and Scarlett. *Max is the shortest contestant to ever compete on the show. Gallery Overall= Max_pose.png|Max's official design. MaxRotate.png |-| Total Drama: Pahkitew Island= Max tdpi analysis blog.jpg|Max in his audition tape. Max Audition.png|Max in his audition tape. SugarLaughMax.png|Max is angry. Maxinvention.png|Max's invention. 1SugarMaxeDavesleep.PNG|Max and his team sleeping. 10DaveandMax.PNG 17sCARLETTANDMAXX.PNG|Scarlett is angry with Max. 19SCARLETTANDMAXX.PNG BabysitterMax.png|Max becomes overly attached to the babies. SugarSavesMax.png MaxandSugaar.PNG MaxCatchUp.png MaxScarlett.png ScarlettMax.png MaxBedBurnd.png TopherMax.png 32mAXMAD.PNG 16EvilMax.PNG 15OKMAX.PNG OHmAX....PNG ScarlettMaxEp3.png Max is HOT.png Maxandbunny.png Maxcoveredingrease.png MaxInvention.png MaxConfessional.PNG Max and Scarlett alleance.png Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Males Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island contestants Category:Characters Category:Pimâpotew Kinosewak Category:Waneyihtam Maskwak